Shopping Disaster
by The Assimilation Trials
Summary: [for Jinx] Modern-day Poe and Ben Solo friendship mayhem.


**Shopping Disaster**

 _a oneshot for the Assimilation Trials' Wishlist Wonderland Christmas bonus._

 **Written by:** DW.

 **Gifted to:** Jinx.

 **Authors note:** This story plays in an human AU. Happy holidays/Merry Christmas Jinxie! I hope you liked my Poe/Ben Bromance fic! It's a bit OOC XD, but then again, it's a humorous story because I can't always write angsty stories, can I? XD Anyway, I really hope you liked this story. This is officially my first Star Wars fic and I was trying to find some humorous story XD. Well anyway. Merry Christmas Jinxie! I hope you have great holidays and a good time with your friends and family!

* * *

"Tell me again, why we are here again." Ben asked groaning.

Poe just grinned back at him. "Because you need to get a Christmas present for your girlfriend Aithusa. And what better place can you get it than the Mall." He said walking into the mall. Everything was decorated in Christmas decoration already. In the middle of the hall there was a huge Christmas tree while on the walls and the roof there were advent wreath everywhere.

Ben frowned at the side. He always hated all these lights and colorful Christmas decoration. He preferred much more a darker color. In general, he didn't liked Christmas, but ever since he left "the dark Side"-Group his new friends and new girlfriend dragged him into every piece of normal life and slowly changed his attitude towards most of the things. Not that he didn't found them still annoying.

"Okay, let's go there." Poe suddenly told him dragging him into a store. Ben sighed at this. Just a few minutes. How hard can shopping for a Christmas gift can be? He didn't know what he got himself into it.

* * *

"Hmm, no too expensive."

"Nah, too shiny."

"Hmmm, too dark."

"How can anything be too dark?" Ben muttered at this as Poe turned around.

"Huh, what was that?" he asked giving Ben a confusing look while Ben rolled his eyes.

"Nothing." He muttered. He was seriously wondering why he left "the Dark Side" again.

They were now looking for Christmas presents for hours now. Despite Ben already getting a present for his girlfriend and finding that they were done Poe still had to drag him into diverse stores to look for more Christmas presents for his other friends. Seriously? Wasn't a girlfriend enough. Then he also dared to actually talk him out of getting this particularly present to Rey. Seriously, what was wrong with a dark T-Shirt that said "Team Darkness." Ben had no issues with that, but no: Know-It-All Poe had to know it better. Apparently it would remind Rey of the two things she hated the most: "The Dark Side" and Twilight, whatever Twilight was.

"Hmm, I don't think he would like that very much." Poe commented looking at a funny cup.

Ben groaned at this. They were now looking for a present for their friend Finn for hours now and nothing seemed to please Poe.

"Seriously, just get the cup for your boyfriend and let's get out of here." He muttered. Why would people even bother to buy so much on Christmas? People were weird.

At this Poe blushed a bit. "He…he isn't my boyfriend." He said slightly startled by his words as Ben rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you guys are highly platonic friends who just seem to staring at each other way too often." He said sarcastically. Seriously, everyone could see that these two idiots were in love with each other, even him, and that said a lot.

Poe glared at him at this. "Not cool bro. Me and Finn are just friends." He said.

Ben smirked at him at this. "Right, that's why you seemed to enjoy the kiss with him when I dared you to it while playing Truth and Dare."

Poe's face became crimson red at this while Ben smirked. He loved teasing him, it was way too easy.

"Oh, let's just buy these Christmas present shall we?" Poe muttered obviously not wanting to talk about it.

Ben now smirked at this. "Whatever you say lover boy." He said following Poe.

The mall was way too huge for Ben, way too huge and way too much people. Now that they were shopping for hours already Ben had no idea what to get all the people. He only wanted to get Rey something, but Poe, his annoying friend, just had to remind him repeatedly to think about the others.

Ben suddenly stopped when he saw a necklace on sale at one of the stores. It looked quiet pretty and would match Aithusa quiet well. He still found the shirt better, but this will do it also, even if it was a bit expensive, but money was problem.

"Oh, I can't believe they have it here!" Poe suddenly cried out in excitement causing Ben to turn around.

"What did you finally found the perfect present for your boyfriend?" Ben asked smirking at him, but Poe didn't seem to heard him.

"Look at this! They have StarFighter 4 on PlayStation!" he squealed in excitement as he ran to the console leaving Ben behind who looked at him bewilderedly.

His eyes twitched a bit at this. "Wait…you weren't excited about some presents? You were excited at some stupid video game?" he asked incredulously.

Poe glared at him at this. "It is not stupid! It's the best game of the year! Let's go there!" he cried taking him with him.

"Hey!" Ben cried as he dragged him with him. He felt slightly embarrassed by all the looks they received. "Damn it, Poe! We need to finish our shoppings!"

But Poe didn't listen to him anymore. He was too fascinated by the game. "Look at it Ben. It is so beautiful." He said in awe. He then opened the game and was grinning like a madman. Ben only sighed in desperation.

"Come on, let's play a round. After that we still can shop, right?" Poe asked grinning.

Ben frowned at this. "The people here will steal our presents."

Poe waved him off. "There is enough here. PLeeeasssee, just one round." He said pouting.

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with cookies?"

"No."

"Pretty dark please?"

"Pretty dark please?" Ben asked staring at him. Poe simply grinned at him. For a few seconds, he simply stared at Poe as if he was an alien, then he sighed. "Fine one game." He said.

Poe grinned. "Yes! You won't regret it!"

Ben only sighed. This was going to be terrible.

* * *

"KILL THIS M***!"

"HELL YEAH! THIS BABY IS ON FIRE!"

The two of them had been already playing for 2 hours now not realizing that they were screaming and that people were staring at them. Ben grinned. He hated to admit it, but he loved this game. It was so damn catchy and damn were those spaceships awesome!

"NO! I GOT HIT!" Poe suddenly cried.

"HOLD ON BRO, I AM GOING TO SAVE YOU!" he cried as he steered his spaceship to his direction but got hit as well. "NO!" he cried as his spaceship crashed. Instead of the game there was no a sign saying: You lost, the empire won.

"Damn, we were so close to beating them this time." Poe said groaning.

"Stupid empire." Ben muttered as he put the controller back. "Always has to destroy us."

Poe sighed at this. "Well, I think I had enough of the game today, let's get back to the…OH MY GOD!" Poe cried as he looked at his watch.

Ben frowned at this. "What is it Poe?" he asked. His friend looked like he was shocked by some taser.

"The shops are going to close soon and we aren't finished yet." He whispered softly. Ben now stared at him in shock. If the shops closed, he would have no Christmas present for…oh god Aithusa will kill him.

"We must go to the stores…NOW!" Ben cried as he ran to the place where he saw the necklace the last time. He didn't even look back at Poe who was still frozen in spot.

Ben ran as fast as he could. Damn it Poe, why did he had to drag him to this stupid game. Now the only hope he had was that the necklace was still there. As he ran there he pushed several people away from his path. Many of them cursed at him, but he ignored them. He had better things to do then to listen to some idiots. Besides they are lucky that he changed. Months ago, he wouldn't hesitated to kill them off.

He suddenly saw the necklace and grinned. It was still there. He sighed in relief and made his way to it when he suddenly saw someone directly walking to the necklace. His eyes widened in shock. No…not now. That necklace was his.

As the man grabbed the necklace his instincts came out. A part that was still left from his time in the "Dark Side" was activated as he tackled the man. He cried out in shock as Ben tried to grab the necklace.

"Get off me, you crazy moron!" the man cried but Ben didn't cared. He was in his element right now. He kicked he man in his shins with his knee and gave him a punch in his face as the man let go off the necklace. Ben smirked. He still got the skills.

He took the necklace and examined it. It was still as good as new. Nothing broken, nothing scratched. He sighed in relief and was on his way to the cashier when suddenly a security guy came and held a gun at him. "Stop right here and hands up! You are not going anywhere buddy!" he cried.

Ben groaned at this. This was really the last thing he needed. He hesitated. How much consequences would it have if he also knocked down the security guard? Maybe he could buy the necklace then quickly enough to not get caught. He facepalmed at this thought. Security cameras. Damn, he hated being the good guy now sometimes. Being the bad one made so much things easier.

He sighed as he raised his hands. This was going to be fun.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?" Poe cried at him as he stared at him while he was being handcuffed by a police man.

Ben looked away a bit embarrassed. He felt a bit ashamed at his action, yet he felt that his motives were justified. "I might have sucker punched someone in the face while fighting over a Christmas present." He muttered.

Poe simply stared at him. No reaction. No hint of anger or disappointment or whatever emotion he was supposed to show. After a few seconds, he sighed. "Well, then there is only one way to deal with this." He said as he went to the man Ben just punched and punched him in the face.

"WHAT THE F***!" the man cried falling down as the security tackled Poe. Ben just stared at him in pure bewilderment. What the hell was wrong with this man?

"What the hell was this?!" Ben shouted at him as he got dragged to him by a police officer and got handcuffed as well.

Poe only grinned at him. "Well, I couldn't let you spent the night or even worse Christmas alone in jail. Can't be too long, right?" he asked.

Ben groaned at him. "You are really an idiot do you know that?" he said to him, but secretly he was thankful for this.

Poe simply grinned. "You are welcome." He said as the police men lead them to their cars.

As they got in and took a seat Ben suddenly remembered a few things. "What are we going to tell the others?" he asked thinking about how Aithusa will react if she saw him the next time. He gulped. He was dead.

Poe went silent at this. "Well...that's deal with this later. It can't be too bad, right?" he asked laughing nervously but Ben knew he feared his friends as well.

"Aithusa is going to kill me." He said groaning.

Poe gave him a sympathetically smile. "Hey, cheer up. At least we don't have to go through this alone."

Ben actually had to smile at this. It didn't matter in how much trouble was again. He knew he could always count on Poe. "Thanks man."

Poe smiled. "No problem. Now we have even more time to discuss the game. Man, I swear we could have beaten these…"

Ben glared at him. "Poe I swear if you…"

"And my shot. Oh, god this was so close. I swear the game wanted us to lose."

Ben groaned. This was going to be a long ride.


End file.
